


The Amazing, Incredible, Spidey-rific Evan

by sozmom



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Soft boys are soft for each other, Spiderman!Evan, Theyre also lil shits, spiderman!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: Evans got a secret, one he won't even tell Dab.Until things get a little crazy that is.





	The Amazing, Incredible, Spidey-rific Evan

Evan is living with a secret. He carries that secret in his mind, his heart and his bag.

  
Literally. The suit has its own secret compartment in his bag. One thing Evan loves about Mr. Howlter is how he never asked questions, he just accepted life as it came. Although the man did swear that Dalien was the product of an alien abduction and got a haunted look on his face at any mention of birth. It would make sense that being asked to make a secret compartment in his kids best friends bag was not the weirdest thing Dil Howlter would have dealt with.

  
Dalien, alien origin or no, was a lot to deal with on a good day.

  
The suit was unknowingly another thing Mr. Howlter technically could take credit for. While at a sleepover Evan went poking and found some of his blueprints and then ... Improved upon them.

  
He didn't tell Dab. How in could you possibly tell someone "Hey I'm spiderman'"

  
So Evan's keeping that secret for as long as he can. Its not as if he's not used to keeping them. He's got a few others stuffed away. The big deal about this one was that Dab didn't know. Dab knew everything about Evan. Just ... Not this.

  
\-------------------------

  
"I'm thinking we aim for the stars" Dab tells him as he lays upside down on his bed. Evan looks up from his homework to raise a questioning eyebrow at his best friend. This is the first time they've talked in an hour.

  
"For the Homecoming dance" Dab explained further. Evan huffed at the mention of the blasted thing and turned back to his work. "Stars huh?" He said, mostly to entertain his best friend. Dab had ran for class president and obviously won, he was charismatic, popular and his grades were nothing to laugh at. Part of his responsibilities was organising events.

  
Like dances.

  
And part of being Dab Howlters best friend was being dragged into everything whether you wanted it to happen or not.

  
Like ...Dances.

  
"Space themed, man." He said.

  
"Space themed man sounds like a bad super hero name" Evan interrupted him giggling at the idea

  
"He wouldn't have any powers, he just wears an all black gimp suit with shitty glow in the dark stars super glued on to it" Dab expanded on the idea, earning a snort from Evan. The two teens grinned at each other for a moment. One of the best parts of their friendship was how well their sense of humours aligned.

  
"But yeah, space themed. Not like crappy eighties SciFi or cosplay or anything. I don't think Principal Jefferson would like having five Chewbaccas in suits showing up but we could have discoball planets and cute star lights and just a classy out-of-this world aesthetic to the dance. What do you think?" Dab asked, eyes alight with the passion he had for his ideas.

  
Evans heart ached a little, it had been doing that a lot recently, particularly near Dab or thinking about Dab. Or just Dab. Dab in general made his heart hurt in all the right ways.

  
"Dab, I think any dance you organise is going to be out of this world" Evan told him, honestly and softly. Dab's face turned a bright red before he looked away, grinning from ear to ear. "Flatterer" He mumbled.

  
In one swift move Dab lifted himself back onto the bed and sat up like a normal human being. "So space-themed isn't lame right? I mean, it seems like every dance is underwater themed, I wanted something cooler and new and.."

  
"And its super cool, trust me. I might actually go now just, if mostly just to rag about how stars aren't actually shaped like that" Evan assured him, stopping Dab from digging himself into a worry-hole. He had been doing that more often lately.

  
"Dude you're coming anyway. You're my date, man" Dab said, rising and moving to where Evan was sitting at his desk. He bent down a little and rested his chin on Evans head, glancing over the half assed homework.

  
"There's guys and girls and others who would literally kill to be your date at school" Evan pointed out, rolling his eyes but enjoying having Dab so close. There's that ache again, is it weird that Evan actually enjoyed it?.

  
"Lucky you, getting to be my date and all" Dab teased, chin removed from Evans head. A hand grabbed his and pulled him from his seat. Evan went without protest. Dab tangled their fingers together and pulled his best friend closer, an arm snaking around Evans waist.

  
Evan sighed, contently and placed a hand lightly on Dabs shoulder. Then without warning Dab instead of slow dancing like Evan expected began aggressively leading him in a tango.

  
The dance didn't last long considering Dab kept standing on Evans toes and Evan kept missing turns because he was laughing so much.

  
Someone fell over someone else's legs and the two went sprawling to the floor, laughter filling the room. Evan stared up at the ceiling. It was repainted by Mrs Howlter recently after Dalien and Dab's horrifically messy prank war. Evan sort of missed semi-sistine chapel paintings Dab had done when he was much younger. Instead of religious figures it was monsters and dragons and all sorts of weird and wonderful stuff that was just so ....... Dab.

  
Silence descended between them, comfortable and familiar. Best friends didn't act like this. Evan knew this but he was so afraid of breaking the gentle loving peace that had become of them.

  
A knock pierced the air and Mrs. Howlter opened the door. "Evan dear, are you staying for dinner? Dil is making his infamous barbeque breakfast" She asked in her usual airy manner. Evan was always in awe of the way Mrs. Howlter ("Call me Tabitha, you're practically family") carried herself. It reminded him so much of Dab. Like no matter how chaotic life was she was always a source of tranquility.

  
Mr. Howlter was the exact opposite, sometimes Evan wondered how they lived in such a chaotic harmony all the time.

  
Before Evan could respond his phone beeped. He rushed to a stand dusting himself off as he checked the text.

  
"Robbery, lower east side, N.A Gallery. Be careful of bug repellent - Lou" Evan stiffened at the words but forces himself to relax. "Em.. Raincheck Mrs. Howlter, I promised my dad I'd hang with him and Erica tonight" He blatantly lied shooting her an apologetic smile.

  
"Of course, love. We haven't had you for dinner in a while, I hope you know you're always welcome here" She told him, her own warm sort of sad smile being sent his way. Evan swallowed down the guilt of bailing on dinner so much. The city need him right now. As much as he wanted breakfast barbeque.

  
"Thanks Mrs. Howlter. I should probably get going though" Evan said, itching to get the suit on and get to action. Each minute he wasted here a criminal could get away.

  
"Sure man" Dab shrugged. Evan quickly gathered up his books into the backpack and slyly checked the secret pocket - yup the suit was still there - before slinging it on and practically sprinting for the door.

  
"Hey Evan wait!" Dab called running after him. "Can't forget your glasses nerd" He teased tenderly placing the specs on Evans face, mere inches from him. Somehow this felt more intimate than dancing with Dab. Even though now Evan couldn't see shit.

  
Stupid spidey powers. He knew from past experience that Dab looked even better up close.

  
"T-thanks" Evan stuttered hoping any minute now his feet would unroot from the floor. Dab stepped away and suddenly he could breathe again.

  
"See ya tomorrow" Evan promised turning to leave the Howlter residence. "Text me if Erica starts her bullshit again" Dab said leaning against the door, looking like every cool artsy bad boy cliche rolled into one.

  
"She's not that bad" Evan argued over his shoulder, untying his bike from the letter box. "She said my shirt was 'juvenile'" Dab complained, trying to do air quotations at juvenile however still somehow failing. It was one of his weird quirks, apparently he picked it up from his grandad.

  
"Your shirt said suck my richard and besides she makes my dad happy" Evan argued, quickly fastening his helmet, the adrenaline before each superhero outing was kicking in. There was very little that could compare to swinging through the city at night, knowing what he was doing would protect people, to make a difference. He would no longer be Evan Pancakes, the nothing special nerd that was hopelessly in love with the coolest guy in school. He would become spiderman, superhero, vigilante, totally badass.

  
"Don't cycle into a pole" Were Dabs parting words as Evan rode out of their little suburb.

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck am I even doing. I'm making a sims character fucking spiderman. D'you ever feel like you've lost control of your life? 
> 
> Comment, Kudos and Bookmark. All that jazz. 
> 
> I'm sorry god.
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @sweetjooheonir


End file.
